stampys_minecraftfandomcom-20200214-history
Wolf
Wolves (often known as "dogs") are neutral Mobs, meaning they will fight back if attacked. They are found in snowy or forest Biomes. If the Player right clicks on a wolf with Bones, then they can tame it. It takes 1-6 bones to tame a wolf. You'll know that a wolf is tamed if it has a collar around its neck. Aggressive Wolves If a Player hits a wolf, it and other wolves nearby will attack him/her. When a wolf sees a sheep or a skeleton, it will automatically enter aggressive mode, and start hurting it. The preys will start running away, and won't attack back (only when the skeleton is cornered). Breeding If you were to carry a piece of any type of raw meat, wolves would rotate their heads to the right and beg. If you right click on two grown wolves with rotten flesh, they will enter love mode and produce a puppy. If you right click on an already existing grown wolf with a Spawn Wolf, it will also produce a puppy. Feeding wolves any kind of meat (including rotten flesh) will heal the wolf, without there being any threat of poison. Giving two wolves raw meat will cause them to enter 'love Mode' and create a puppy. Puppies initially spawn with less than max health, and can be healed right after birth by feeding them. Taming wolves Taming Wolves requires bones. Right clicking the wolf allows you to "feed" it. Usually, taming a wolf requires 1 or more bones. If black particles appear on the wolf after you fed it, keep trying until there are heart particles, similar to those you see when breeding animals and a red collar around it's neck. Tamed Wolves Once a wolf is tamed, it will not attack the person who tamed it, and he/she can right click on it to make it sit or stop sitting; when a tamed wolf is sitting it will stay where it is until right clicked by it's master unless it or it's master is attacked, otherwise it will stay close to it's master. Tamed wolves will also attack any mob or player that their master attacks or is attacked by. As of the Minecraft Pretty Scary Update, you can change the color of your wolves' collars (The default is orange since the update 1.8). If a tamed wolf's health is low, it will whine in plea for food. Behavior Natural wolves attack sheep, leaving behind the wool but no experience orbs. Seeing a random wool block floating around is a near-sure sign that there are wolves in the area. If you attack a wild wolf, it will turn hostile and attack you, as well as the rest of the pack. Hostile wolves cannot be tamed. You can tell that a wolf is hostile if it's eyes turn red. When you attack wild wolves and let your tamed wolves kill them, they will growl at you Bryn need to come to you on you world y'' History .]] Wolves were introduced in the Beta 1.4 patch. Their breeding mechanic was added in ''Minecraft 1.1. Currently, unused wolf sounds are in the game's code, such as howling. Trivia *Wolves take damage if they fall from a block of 3 or higher, drowning in water, touching a cactus, catching on fire, or touching lava. When they receive damage, their tails will lower and they whimper as well. They whimper when they die. *If you had hit yourself with an arrow during a playthrough in a previous version of Minecraft, your own tamed wolf/wolves would have attacked you. *Wolves will happily follow you into the Nether. When you enter, they will join you from the Overworld. However, in the Xbox 360 Edition, wolves can NOT follow you into the Nether. *Much alike the behavior of Iron Golems, Wolves will not attack creepers. *When tamed wolves get out of water or out of the rain, they shake all the water off themselves. * The ideal way to heal a tamed wolf is to feed it meat. The only way to figure out how much health a tamed wolf has is by looking at it while it is still. A tamed wolf at full health will have it's tail higher than it's head, and a tamed wolf near death will have a very low tail. *If a wolf gets wet, it might turn black until they are in a dry place and shake the water off, this is a lighting glitch. *Puppies cannot swim and will drown easily. *If a tamed wolf is right-clicked with a colored dye, the wolf's collar will change into the color that the player is holding (e.g. Lapis Lazuli=blue collar). * When a wolf is tamed, you can change its collar color with various dyes. Category:Mobs Category:Neutral Mobs Category:Overworld Mobs Category:Animal Mobs Category:Tamable Mobs